Lápis Lazúli
by Mello Evans
Summary: MARATONA DE DRABBLES Dastiel .:SLASH. Rating variando K à M:.
1. Disposições

_**MARATONA Lápis-Lazúli**_

**Oi gente o/. Eu resolvi fazer uma maratona de Drabbles desse ship porque eu realmente estou viciada neles dois juntinhos e eu tenho pequenas ideias que sempre me martirizam durante o trabalho além de que eu TENHO que colocar pra fora de alguma forma. **_Nome em homenagem aos olhos do meu amorzinho, Cas_**. :awesome:

* * *

**

**Nota1**: Esse espaço está destinado a Drabbles Dastiel – _this is obvious_. (não necessariamente de 100 palavras).

**Nota2**: Obviamente o conteúdo é Slash.

**Nota3**: Rating variando de K a M.

**Nota4**: Atualizações semanais, mas nada impede que sejam antes (principalmente se eu tiver review #evil eyes#).

**Nota5**: **Supernatural© Eric Kripke, **então não há mais necessidade de especificar isso novamente. _But the Cas is my. _**s2**

**Nota6**: Eu quero Review –q

**Nota7**: Bom, **7** é o número perfeito, né? Espero que gostem.

_Bjs,_

_Mells Evans.

* * *

_

_**P.S: Errr... estou sem beta, então me perdoem qualquer erro grotesco y.y**_


	2. Salvação

●**Drama. Meio Fluffy. Spoiler: 4ª temporada. K+.**●

* * *

"_**Eu sou a mão que te segurou forte e te tirou da perdição."**_

_Salvação_

Era um poço sem fundo, havia gritos, havia sangue, havia horror. Aquelas correntes apertavam tanto, a carne – dilacerada – doía _tanto_. Só para depois se refazer.

**Malditos demônios.**

Ele gritava, gritava _tanto_. As lamúrias... Como elas perturbavam seus ouvidos, como elas turbavam os pensamentos, como incomodavam. Havia tantos sonhos despedaçados naquele lugar, havia tantos desejos atirados no fundo daquele mar de larvas negras e inflamadas. Vida ingrata, morte inevitável. Sofrimento mais inevitável ainda.

Aquilo era tão cruel, tão desesperador, tão sufocante.

Aquilo era o inferno, enfim.

Mas ele não estava só. Nunca esteve.

O outro – o anjo – estava lá, observando. E foi _ele_ que também o salvou, que o tirou daquela perdição.

Dean Winchester pôde sentir muito bem aquelas mãos quentes, fortes e cheias de poder tirá-lo dali. Ele experimentou a morte ter que lhe deixar partir – obrigada a tal.

A dor foi contida, o medo já não o consumia mais. Não havia mais insanidade, nem muito menos desespero, não havia mais nada ruim.

Agora só tinha Dean e Castiel. Agora só tinha Dean e Castiel em uma relação mortal e extremamente viva.

Sua salvação_. __**Assaz**__** humana**__. _

Dean teria outra chance.

Dean teria Cas.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Porque Cas merece isso – ele é foda._

_**Reviews**__?_


	3. Questões

●**T. Spoiler: 5ª Temporada (**_?_**)●

* * *

**

_Questões_

_Por Mells Evans_

Castiel se perguntou o motivo de se importar tanto, por que não eram apenas as pessoas da Terra e suas vidas que o motivaram a fazer o que fez. Ele perguntou-se desde que momento seu lado humano estava tomando conta de suas atitudes, perguntou-se porque de repente ele queria tanto estar perto – mais que o necessário – de certo alguém com hábitos, no mínimo, libertinos. Cas questionou o motivo que o levava a não querer que o irmão mais velho dos Winchester perdesse sua consciência para Miguel. Por que de uma hora para a outra seus lábios comichavam para estar mais perto daquele homem, enquanto esse mesmo alguém se entretia ouvindo algum rock pesado, e entre outras coisas que sua mente vagava em uma semi-inconsciência? Mas se tudo ficasse só por aí, ele não se martirizaria tanto, não se indagaria tanto, pois a pergunta que ele não saberia responder era porque _raios_, toda noite, aquele rapaz de cabelos aloirados o beijava daquela forma, o agarrava daquele jeito tão seu, o mordia provocando frêmitos jamais experimentados, passava aquela língua tão libertina em seu membro suplicante por alívio, invadia seu interior com aqueles dedos tão marotos, entrava e saía de seu corpo, gozava bem no fundo de seu ser para depois deixa-lo louco por ainda mais longos minutos de total êxtase.

Todas aquelas questões... e, por conseqüência, todas as respostas, quem sabe, um dia ele soubesse que se tratava de apenas duas palavras.

Dean Winchester.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Um pouco fraca, mas com todo o carinho para __**Piper Winchester**. #__Porque 'Ele é vizinho do cachorro do primo do outro vizinho do Chuck Norris ;D# /Euri. -q. :awesome:_

_Reviews?_


	4. Pontos de Vista

**Castiel**

Nunca havia beijado um homem antes. Na realidade, nunca beijara ninguém – claro, como um anjo, afinal sabia que Jimmy era casado e que até tinha uma filha. Sempre se perguntou o motivo dos seres humanos pecarem, eles perdiam tantas coisas! Mas naquele dia, no mesmo dia em que libertou o loiro do inferno, ele soube – embora só consumasse essa certeza tempos depois. As mãos do outro gritavam para lhe agarrar com avidez e ele – como um completo carnal – se sucumbiu a todas às vontades daquele belo rapaz, ele não se deteve em arrancar do seu próprio corpo o sobretudo tão estimado ou qualquer outra roupa que ficasse no meio de ambos. O anjo não se deteve em pecar e achou tudo aquilo saboroso demais.

**Dean**

A pele era extremamente macia – como imaginou que realmente fosse, como ele queria _realmente_ sentir. O caçador só não achou que seria totalmente correspondido, afinal aquilo era errado e ele estava sem saber como agir. Cas não era mulher e muito menos humano. Muito embora ele realmente tenha se esquecido de tudo quando viu o outro se contorcer logo mais abaixo de seu corpo, deixar o pescoço a mostra, gemer alto e rebolar-se para ser ainda mais penetrado por ele. Dean achou que enlouqueceria ou que já estava há tempos, mas ele não ligou. Aquilo tudo era saboroso demais, principalmente quando suas bocas se encontravam.

* * *

_Essa coisinha feia veio enquanto meu namorado surtava de horror enquanto lia a minha 1ª Jensha. Meio sem nexo, mas foi assim (_se ele souber me mata **=D**_)._

_**Review**__?_


	5. Father

●**Fluffy leve. K+●**

* * *

_**Father**_

Pecado premeditado não tem perdão, eu sei disso desde que fui criado – há muito tempo atrás. No entanto, um anjo não pode ter culpa da sua curiosidade para saber como é ser realmente um mortal, nem de se deixar levar por isso.

Mas não foi apenas uma curiosidade ou mesmo a própria humanidade. _Foi um humano_.

Foi um humano cheio de erros, cheio de vícios, em uma constante guerra intrínseca de como levar uma família esfacelada adiante. Foram os seus cabelos claros, levemente espetados; foram seus olhos verdes, cheio de determinação; foi a sua boca, que sempre se angulava em um riso sardônico; foram suas mãos e braços, que se enroscavam no meu pescoço; foi sua pele quente que me fazia incendiar; foi sua língua que, marota, buscava a minha com sofreguidão.

Mas eu sei, meu Senhor, é pecado.

E isso não tem apologias, eu bem sei, mas Pai, perdoa-me se puder. Eu pequei, muito embora eu vá continuar nesse doce erro para sempre.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Eu não ia mais publicar nada__** =)**__ mas senti saudade. E continue, Cas. Continue nesse bendito erro! Qualquer coisa, vamos para o inferno juntos! E você aí, vai mandar review?_


End file.
